Why so childish Bluebell?
by PrincessOfTheVaria
Summary: Bluebell always tries to seduce Byakuran, but it never works! Rated teen for sexual references


Bluebell was always trying to get Byakuran to like her, but he always saw right through it... Instance one.

"Byaaaaakuran-Sama!" Bluebell yelled through the hallway, hearing no responce she brought out her 'Grand plan.' She poured oil out of a bucket onto the floor, throwing down marshmallows and Zakuro's 'missing' ring. Running down the hallway she knocked on Byakuran's office door, opening it.

"Byakuran!" She waltzed in seeing Byakuran with a huge sundae, talking to his laptop, looking slyly over his shoulder to see the Vongola.

"Nyuuuu!" She said pulling down the bottom of her eyelid.

"Bluebell, can you get me somemore marshmallows please?" Byakuran said pointing to the safe in the corner of the room. Bluebell danced over to the safe entering the code '5456' The safe popped open and she grabbed the contents of the safe and ran out the door. Byakuran stood up and closed the laptop, running after Bluebell.

Bluebell ran out the door, back into the hallway where she had spilt the oil, she jumped graciasfully over the spill and sat on the other side, she saw Byakuran running around the corner into the spill landing with a thump in between her legs.

"Haaahi!" She laughed a little, petting Byakuran's head, eating a marshmallow. "Are you okay? I didn't know there was oil here... Hmm is this not Zakuro's ring?" She said holding up the ring. Byakuran stood up brushing himself off and grabbed the ring and marshmallows, storming off to Zakuro. But yet, no luck.

Instance 2.

"Nyuu Byakuran-sama, where is your ring?" Bluebell said swinging her legs on his bed behind him.

"Why I have no idea! Do you have it?" Byakuran smiled.

"Must have been Zakuro, I heard him talking about taking it!" Bluebell smiled, fixing the collar of her jacket. She stood up hugging Byakuran from behind. "He always does bad things, expecially to me! He always does it when you're not looking..." She said nudging her face into Byakuran's back. Byakuran pressed his lips into a thin line and stalked out of the room. This was her chance.

Bluebell took the water he was drinking and poured some powder in it. Mixing it with her finger and putting it back where it was before. Byakuran walked back in with a smile on his face again.

"Bluebell, are you sure you don't have it?"

"Whoops! I found it!" Bluebell said pulling the ring out from her pocket, passing it to him

Byakuran picked up the drink and drank a bit, placing it back. He continued fixing his hair, after the oil spil he had washed his hair over 6 times. "Bluebell, did you put something in my drink?" He asked with a smile still on his face.

"I found it in Kikyo's room, it's label was something like... Vi- A- Gra I think..." Bluebell said with her hands clenched in fists below her chin. "He said it makes him happy, and I want you to be happy!" She said happily as if in a daze. Obviously she knew what they would do, she wanted to see Byakuran's face.

"Be right back..." Byakuran said walking off into the bathroom, leaving her in the room, hearing noticible grunts. Yet another unsucsessible attempt.

Attempt 3.

Bluebell snook into Byakuran's office ever so slowly, looking around seeing the coast was clear, she ran in grabbing some marshmallows and unzipped her jacket. Placing each marshmallow very carefully on her exposed body. She looked over herself and figured it was good enough. She saw the laptop was on so she pressed a button.

"Sssskkyype?" She said slowly, clicking it she realised something very very horrible. Byakuran was video chatting with someone before he left, it was on, and the camera was on too. Angled very, very awkwardly.

"Nyaaaa!" She saw the Vongola group staring very awkwardly and scared at her."HAVEN'T ANY OF YOU SEEN A NAKED GIRL BEFORE?" She yelled flipping off the desk and picking her uniform up and running to her room. Yet another failed attempt.

Attempt 4.

It was supper time and the other funeral wreaths had already left the table, Bluebell was at her limit, she will have Byakuran-Sama! Pulling out a Pocky she put it in the mouth and motioning Byakuran to take the other side, and to her surprise, he did! They took a bite of it at the same time. *Crunch* A inch closer to his lips, what would they taste like, she thought. *Crunch* Maybe marshmallows? *Crunch* Probably warm, inviting... *Crunch* They were a inch away, so... Close... *Crunch* Byakuran pulled away before their lips could meet.

"Byakuran-Sama! I try to make you notice m, heck I even stole your stuff to make you like me but it just wont work!" Bluebell nearly screamed, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Bluebell, if I was to kiss you I would get called a pedofile." Byakuran said with his lips in a thin line.

"I"M NOT A CHILD!" She yelled in his face, running away to her room.

"Believe me Bluebell, with that attitude, it's very obvious you are." Byakuran said smiling again.


End file.
